This invention relates in general to an illuminated assembly. In particular, the invention relates to an elongate illumination assembly that can provide a uniform elongate light output without the use of optic features and without the light source being viewable and in particular to an elongate illuminated automotive design element.
An aesthetic feature which has become desirable in automotive applications is to provide various automotive elements which feature illumination of the key features of the elements. One example of an automotive element are grill elements. Many grill elements are elongate and may also have a repeating or non-repeating pattern. It is desirable that the grill elements are able to be illuminated along their length with an even (uniform or homogenous) luminance using light emitting diodes (LEDs) input. An LED is a directional light source having a relative luminous intensity that decreases as the viewing angle is increased. This may result in the appearance of bright or hot spots to an external viewer of the grill element.
Lighting systems that provide a uniform luminous intensity are known, for example systems using expensive organic light emitting diode (OLED) technology or complex lens and reflector arrangements. Highly diffusing materials are also used but these have the drawback of giving a milky or hazy appearance and have poor optical efficiency. Optic features may also be used on clear materials to diffuse light, but these have the drawback that the optic features are visible in the unlit state which is undesirable. A further desirable feature is that the LED input is not directly visible to the external viewer of the grill element.
It is against this background and the problems and difficulties associated therewith that the invention has been developed.
Other advantages of the invention will become apparent from the following description, taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein, by way of illustration and example, preferred embodiments of the invention are disclosed.